I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to a gate drive circuit for generating a bias voltage for a transistor.
II. Background
A metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) is a type of transistor that is often used as a switch in a power circuit to provide a power supply voltage to a load. The MOSFET has a resistance between its drain and source when it is turned ON, which may be referred to as an RDS_ON resistance. The MOSFET provides a supply current to the load when it is turned ON, and this supply current dissipates via the RDS_ON resistance of the MOSFET. A gate drive circuit may generate a gate bias voltage for the MOSFET such that a sufficiently low RDS_ON resistance is obtained for the MOSFET when it is turned ON in order to limit power dissipation by the MOSFET.